Conventional refrigeration technology typically utilizes a heat pump that relies on compression and expansion of a fluid refrigerant to receive and reject heat in a cyclic manner so as to effect a desired temperature change or i.e. transfer heat energy from one location to another. This cycle can be used to provide e.g., for the receiving of heat from a refrigeration compartment and the rejecting of such heat to the environment or a location that is external to the compartment. Other applications include air conditioning of residential or commercial structures. A variety of different fluid refrigerants have been developed that can be used with the heat pump in such systems.
While improvements have been made to such heat pump systems that rely on the compression of fluid refrigerant, at best such can still only operate at about forty-five percent or less of the maximum theoretical Carnot cycle efficiency. Also, some fluid refrigerants have been discontinued due to environmental concerns. The range of ambient temperatures over which certain refrigerant-based systems can operate may be impractical for certain locations. Other challenges with heat pumps that use a fluid refrigerant exist as well.
Magneto-caloric materials (MCMs), i.e. materials that exhibit the magneto-caloric effect, provide a potential alternative to fluid refrigerants for heat pump applications. In general, the magnetic moments of an MCM will become more ordered under an increasing, externally applied magnetic field and cause the MCM to generate heat. Conversely, decreasing the externally applied magnetic field will allow the magnetic moments of the MCM to become more disordered and allow the MCM to absorb heat. Some MCMs exhibit the opposite behavior, i.e. generating heat when the magnetic field is removed (which are sometimes referred to as para-magneto caloric material but both types are referred to collectively herein as magneto-caloric material or MCM). The theoretical percent of Carnot cycle efficiency achievable for a refrigeration cycle based on an MCM can be significantly higher than for a comparable refrigeration cycle based on a fluid refrigerant. As such, a heat pump system that can effectively use an MCM would be useful.
Challenges exist to the practical and cost competitive use of an MCM, however. In addition to the development of suitable MCMs, equipment that can attractively utilize an MCM is still needed. For example, an MCM that transfers heat to a fluid with minimal energy usage would be useful. In particular, an MCM with that provides high heat transfer to the fluid and low pressure drop through the MCM would be useful.